Rise of the Allspark
by CassieVargas
Summary: A spin off from the Transformers prime, movies, and animated series. Follow this unexpected heroine as she travels to find who she really is in this new and unpredictable world where anything can happen and the unlikeliest of people become heros.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up on a lab table with about a dozen Autobots scientists around me. I was new to this world. A prototype so to speak. I was 1/4 human, 1/4 cyborg, and one half cybertronian. I was programed with all the knowledge I needed to survive. Kill every Decepticon you encountered. That was my purposemfor being here. Since the Autobots formed an alliance with the humans they have been coming to our planet Cybertron more and more. The humans actually were the ones who gave the Autobots a girls body who died of natural causes at a young age. Ultra Magnus the leader of the Autobots was the one funding everything. "Bk-201. Can you see and hear us?" The cybertronian scientist Ratchet said. "Y...yes", I said in a shaky tone. Who are these autobots? Why was it so difficult for me to talk! It should be easy right? "Good. Stand and walk around. Go slow though." Another scientist said. This was one of two human scientists that i just notice walk in the room. I sat up and stood on the side of the table holding onto it for dear life. I won't fall I won't fall. Just let go of the table and you will be fine. I let go and found myself standing...on my own! I took one shaky step after the other tripping over my feet and almost falling.

(TIME SKIP TO A FEW WEEKS LATER!)

"You have gotten a lot better at your weapons Bk-201" Ratchet said. I wonder why I didn't have a name. Everyone called me Bk-201. I didn't have a name like Ratchet did. I was just a sequence of letters and numbers. "Thanks Ratchet!" I just smiled at him. He was like a father to me. About a week ago my project was shut down because Sentinal Prime had a fear that I would turn on Autobots and kill them all as well. Ratchet wanted to protect me so he let me live with him in secret. All of a sudden, I heard a loud banging at the door. Before Ratchet could open it Sentinal Prime and three Autobots burst into the room. One Autobot pinned Ratchet to the ground and the other two held my arms tightly to make sure I wouldn't get away. "NO LET ME GO! RATCHET!" I screamed but to no avial. "Just shut your mouth Bk-201!" Said Sentinal as he pushed the emergency shut off button. The last thing you before going offline was Ratchet struggling and screaming for them to let you go.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sentinel you can't do this! She hasn't done anything wrong," Ratchet yelled at Sentinel to release the android. It clearly wasn't working, but maybe it would knock some sense into him...maybe.

"Ratchet you are under house arrest by order of me!" Sentinel was practically screaming at this point even though Ratchet could hear him perfectly fine.

"This isn't right Sentinel! She did nothing wrong this whole time!" Ratchet was getting angrier by the minute.

"Take her away."

"No Sentinel you can't do this," Ratchet yelled at them.

"Just watch me," Sentinel retorted as he walked out the door with the two Autobots holding Bk-201. The Autobot holding Ratchet waited until they were out of sight before leaving the house and catching up with the rest. Ratchet looked out the window to find guards standing outside of his house.

He gave a deep sigh and sunk into his work chair, "I'm so sorry Bk-201. You shouldn't have to go through this." He gave another long, deep, sad sigh before moving the chair over to his desk and continued working on a new project.

~ Meanwhile~

The two Autobots that were carrying the Cybertronian girl threw her into an alley near some garbage. "Alright men lets go," Sentinel barked and walked away with a clear conscious and left Bk-201 for dead.

~A FEW WEEKS LATER~

Ultra Magnus stood on a parade car holding the stasis cuffs of Shockwave. Thousand upon thousand of Autobots were cheering and gathering around. He had the Magnus Hammer in the other hand. He saw a young girl in an alley way and ordered the parade car to stop and hopped down handing the cuffs to Sentinel.

"But sir," Sentinel yelled after him but was ignored.

Magnus parted the crowd and knelt down beside the girl. "Wait...Bk-201? Why is she here? I had her project start up again," he said with awe and confusion. He had never seen the girl but one time before and that was when she was still being constructed. Sentinel stiffened up and got nervous. Magnus saw this and picked her up gently. "Sentinel?"

"Y...yes sir," Sentinel replied nervously.

"Did you go to Ratchet's house and take her?" He was so calm but the aggravation in his eyes said a thousand words.

"Um...yes sir. She was a danger to society and I-"

"Don't you dare go behind my back and give your own orders without my approval again!" Sentinel stiffened up immediately. He had never seen Ultra Magnus so angry before (other than Megatron taunting him). Ultra Magnus took Bk-201 onto the parade car and stood there waiting for it to return to the palace as it slowly moved along. Why does he seem so sentimental to that...thing! Sentinel Prime thought angrily.

He finally managed to get something out of his mouth, "I...in my defense sir. She is a danger to other Autobots. She should be put offli-"

"She was no danger to us Sentinel. It is in her programming not to harm other Autobots," Ultra Magnus snapped. Sentinels rage was overwhelming but Ultra Magnus ignored him still.

When they finally got to the palace he went inside dismissing Sentinel to take Shockwave to the stockade. He brought the girl to his room and set her on his bed. He turned her back online and smiled down at her, "Good morning Bk-201."


	3. Chapter 3

I looked up at the robot standing next to the bed I was laying on.

"Good morning Bk-201," he cheerfully stated. I don't know who this Autobot is! Where is Ratchet!? Is he okay!? I stood up ready to run at a moments notice.

"Where is Ratchet," I asked as calmly as I could so he wouldn't suspect me. I guess he did suspect me because he picked me up and set me back down on the bed.

"Safe. How would you like to have a permanent home where no one would shut you off?"

His offer intrigued me. I need to know more...or is my spark telling me to actually trust someone? The only person that I ever trusted was Ratchet. My programming forbade me from trusting anyone else...but Ratchet was teaching me to be kind, to love, and to trust other people. Was it actually working? I didn't realize I was saying something until I head already said it, "Yes...I would appreciate that."

"Then you can be my adopted daughter and live here. If you want I will even have my scientists remove your programming, leave you with only a spark and such, and take the emergency off button off of you," he exclaimed looking at me. The offer of the off button was what made me agree to his terms. After that, a small team of scientists were gathered (including the few humans). They brought me into the lab, put me into a stasis, and began working.

~A WHILE LATER~

I was pulled out of my stasis and was laying in my own room. This is...weird? I've never had such a big, clean room! I had my own closet, which was huge, a big bathroom, and a HUGE bed! I'm going to love it here very much I thought smiling to myself. I had all human organs still and a body, along with all the cybertronian aspects...but my spark...it felt almost...stronger? But how? Maybe my off button was holding my power back? I wonder...all Autobots have their own robotic form right? So...why shouldn't I have one? Just concentrate. Maybe I do have one? Wait...what if this hurts...what if this really really hurts? Well...I guess I have to try right? I pictured my Autobot form and a moment later there I was. I starred into the large mirror in awe. My eyes were the electric blue like every other Autobot. My armor...white and light blue. I couldn't make out any skin...just metal. This...was...so...AWESOME! I already know I have weapons. I can activate them in my human form as well. No one ever told me about...this before! I was so focused on my new form that I didn't even hear Ultra Magnus walks in. "Good morning Cassie," he greeted me with delight. Wait...Cassie? I was completely confused.

"Um...but I'm Bk-201...that's what everyone calls me," I exclaimed.

"Yes but I consulted with the Allspark and he said your name should be Cassie." "He? Who's He?"

"Well...when time first began and the Allspark created the first Autobots, it 'fused' it's spark with the man. Whenever the Autobot containing the Allspark goes offline, it chooses someone it feels is strong enough, courageous enough, and has the strong will to control it. The process would then repeat over and over again." He exclaimed that almost as if he was my teacher.

I was now curious about one thing. "How do you know who the Allspark has chosen," I asked.

"At the temple there is a statue. Whenever one Autobot dies with the Allspark the statue will change to show the image of the next Autobot to wield it."

He was so kind to me and let me know almost everything I already didn't know. Being his daughter...might not be so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

"So your saying that the statue transforms," I asked confused. It kinda made some sense what he was saying but not much.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying Cassie," he replied smiling down at me. I smiled back and just nodded.

"I understand thanks you. Um...is there anything else I need to know about...this?" I asked pointing to myself and glanced at my armor through the mirror.

"Um..yes. The scientists added a jet pack type of device. Go ahead and try it out," he exclaimed.

This seems like its going to be a lot of fun. I concentrated and two thin blades with rockets on them slid out of my back. This is SO COOL! I flew around for a while laughing, contracted my wings in mid are, and landed on my bed. Ultra Magnus chuckled at me having fun and goofing around. He sat on the edge of my bed and he talked to me until I fell asleep. He covered me up and walked out of the room telling me softly as he shut the lights off, "good night Cassie."

~THAT NIGHT~

I slept soundly until about 2:30 AM. I jumped out of my bed from a nightmare in my robot form with my plasma guns out and ready to fire. Ultra Magnus came in, "Cassie are you okay?" He held the Magnus Hammer in his hands ready to attack whoever tried to hurt me or him. I shut all my weapons down and turned back into my human form giving out a deep sigh.

"I'm fine...just a nightmare that's all," I exclaimed sweating from my dream. I sighed again and sat on my bed hugging my pillow. He sat next to me smiling.

"I might not know much about you or what you've been through yet, but I have a feeling that these nightmares are only temporary," he said calmly. This type of conversation doesn't help my nerves at all but the way he said it made me feel a little better. Was he growing on me? Well...that was fast.

"Thank you," I replied timidly, "that means a lot."

"I'm glad," he smiled standing and laying me back in bed. "Get some rest. Tomorrow I am taking you to the Autobot Academy to find you a guardian. You are going to come with me so you have a say, but in the end it will be my approval." I agreed and he left the room. I shortly fell back asleep thinking, and planning, that I would wake up early.

~THE NEXT MORNING~

I woke up to Ultra Magnus starring at me and I jumped up. "I'm sorry father I didn't mean to sleep in," the words blurted out of my mouth. He just smiled and I blushed realizing I had called him my father. "I...I'm sorry...I don't know your name."

He smiled, "you can call me dad, father, or Ultra Magnus. Either one is acceptable." It was weird calling him my father since I had always though of Ratchet as my father but...Ultra Magnus is...in a way.

I transformed into my robot form and skates came out of my feet. He had the advantage of a car and now I have the advantage of skates and a jetpack. This is way too cool! Why didn't Ratchet tell me about this before?! Maybe if I see him again he will tell me. If I remember I thought laughing. I wish I could see him again but since I was offline I don't remember where he lives. I'm sorry Ratchet, I guess I won't see you for a while. I followed Ultra Magnus out of the palace and skated behind him as he transformed and drove. Many Autobots starred at me but I didn't care. I was used to being starred at by now. I could see the Academy and watched as it came closer into view. As I got closer I could hear the voice of Sentinel yelling orders. This wasn't going to be a visit I would enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

I went into the academy with Ultra Magnus and watched as the young soldiers training did their drills. Sentinel greeted Ultra Magnus but completely ignored me. He might be nice to my father but he sure wasn't nice to me at all! I grimaced at the thought of having to stay here with Sentinel ALL DAY which was a complete NIGHTMARE! My servos shook at the very idea and I got a weird look from Ultra Magnus. "Is everything alright Cassie," he asked.

"Oh...everything is fine," I answered with a hint of sarcasm. He nodded and walked away after telling me to stay and watch the Autobot soldiers train so I could pick a guardian. I sat on the ground and watched.

~A FEW HOURS LATER~

Ultra Magnus came back only once to give me food and left again going back into the building where this time he told me to follow him. I saw, before disappearing in the building, two Autobots who caught my eye. They were both short and small but very fast. After we disappeared into the building the soldiers followed behind us in two straight lines just as they were taught marching in unison. Sentinel smiled at this until one of the Autobots fell out of line. He was one of the soldiers that had caught my eye earlier. All yellow with black stripes. Sentinel yelled at him and told him to get back in line. The yellow bot mumbled something under his breath and obeyed. What Sentinel didn't see was that the other short green bot that had also caught my eye had tripped the yellow one. The green one laughed silently and followed the rest into the auditorium. After that little stunt I knew which one I was picking. Sentinel showed me to a room that had all the profiles of each and every soldier in the academy spread out on a desk. The green short one was called Wasp and the yellow, black, short one was called Bumblebee. Wasp wasn't really the type I would like guarding me. There was also Longarm, Bulkhead, and...Bumblebee...he seemed nice and like he would protect me. I pointed to his profile and Sentinel left and came back with Bumblebee pushing him into the room before leaving with Ultra Magnus. Why did he leave me alone with him?! "Um...hi...I'm Cassie." I was trying so hard not to stutter.

"Hi I'm Bumblebee," he stated. He seemed nice enough.

For the next two hours Bumblebee and I talked. I even switched into my human form, which surprised him a little. We were the best of friends by now since we had so much in common. He told me about Wasp and how he suspected how he was a Decepticon double agent. He said that after he left the room he was going to expose him for who he truly was. I nodded my head, "you make a compelling argument with all the evidence you have."

"Thank you! Now I have someone else who knows and agrees with me," he half yelled with excitement.

I smiled at him. Well here goes everything. "Um Bumblebee...how would you like to be my guardian," I asked.

He just smiled at me for a little bit. "It's better than staying here. After I tell Sentinel Prime though. Today is my last day here anyway so sure." I smiled brightly as he put me on his shoulder and walked out of the room. I watched from his shoulder as he argued with Sentinel about Wasp being a double agent. Sentinel gave in and sent Wasp to the stockade. It was weird. The whole time this was going on Longarm looked really nervous until Bumblebee said that it was Wasp who was the double agent and Wasp looked appalled. Bumblebee volunteered to his new home at the palace where he would live with me and Ultra Magnus and I accepted his offer as he transformed. I got in the car and changed into my human form as he drove behind Ultra Magnus. I saw the palace barely come into view when I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up in the middle of the night again this time because I was restless. Bumblebee was sitting in a chair at the end of the room sound asleep. I walked over to him thinking he was faking it but he wasn't, he was out cold. I laughed quietly and put a blanket over him. He was more than a guardian to me, he was my best friend, and my only friend. I laid back down and closed my eyes. I know I chose right. Bumblebee will protect me even though I can protect myself. I shortly fell back asleep

~A YEAR LATER~

I ran around the palace hiding from Bumblebee. He had caught me for the fifth time spying on my father's war meeting about Megatron and the Decepticons. No one ever told me we were in the middle of a war. I mean I should have assumed that from the other meetings I've been to but still. I turned the corner but was grabbed by Bumblebee. I twisted and turned trying to get away but his grip was strong. "How many times have I and your father told you not to go to those meetings," he protested trying not to yell.

"About seven times. Please let me go I just wanted to see what daddy was working on. I didn't meant to hear all that honest," I argued. His grip loosened and I fell to the ground landing on my feet.

"Don't let it happen again. Your father would turn me into scrap if he found out that you were spying on him."

"I know. I'm gonna wander around the palace for a while. I'll see you soon," I yelled down the hall as I ran. He nodded and walked in the other direction. I always wanted to see the statue of the Allspark. I grabbed a cloak and put it on sneaking out the back entrance of the palace. Many humans who lived on Cybertron wore cloaks so no one would notice me. I walked the streets until I got to the temple. I pulled on the gate. Locked just great. I could easily fly over it though. I waited until everyone was out of sight or looking away before I flew over the gate and sneaked inside. It was beautiful! The solid gold statue sat at the end of the hall and everything else was solid marble except the gold pillars that dotted the sides. Bumblebee probably went to go see Bulkhead because he also worked at the palace but was stationed on Optimus Prime's ship where they salvaged energon from other planets. The life source for us Autobots and Decepticons. I walked to the statue and starred at it for what seemed like an eternity but was only a few minutes. The statue began to glow and change as I took a step back. Daddy said that the Autobot who had the Allspark now wouldn't last much longer. The statue started to change shape and started to resemble someone I knew. It couldn't be...! I took another step back and the glow diminished to nothing but...it was me...how could this happen?! "No this isn't happening...I am not worthy or brave enough for this," I yelled and I started to glow. I could feel the power rushing into my spark and the knowledge pour into my mind. This feeling was amazing...nothing I could have ever imagined. The Allspark had chosen me, but I wasn't worthy enough for it so...why? Why my? "Bumblebee...I'm sorry...I should have stayed home." That was the last sentence I would say for a very long time. The glow went away along with the feeling as I lay on the floor. Everything was silent as I went unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

Ultra Magnus left the meeting on his way to see Cassie. The meeting was exhausting since Sentinel continued to interrupt him all the time. He could not tolerate him for more than an hour or two and even these meetings pushed those boundaries. He walked into the palace and up to her room knocking on the door, "Cassie?" There wasn't an answer and he opened the door and found no one to be inside. He left the room and found Bumblebee. "Where is she," Ultra Magnus asked worried.

"I don't know. She said that she was gonna roam around the palace," Bumblebee answered.

"Well she isn't here," he replied giving a deep sigh. "I need to go to the temple because the last Allspark has gone offline and I need to see who the next one is," he stated melancholy. Bumblebee felt like he had failed. Ultra Magnus and Bumblebee went to the statue both now depressed. Bumblebee walked in and saw...what appeared to be a body lying on the hard floor.

He froze almost unable to speak. "Ultra Magnus is that..." he asked alarmed.

"It can't be," Ultra Magnus replied in disbelief.

Bumblebee rushed over to Cassie who lay unconscious on the floor. "Cassie wake up. Come on!" He shook her gently trying to wake her but to no avail.

Ultra Magnus walked over and saw the statue and his daughter and stopped. He couldn't believe that this happened. He stayed there and starred at the statue for a long time while Bumblebee continued to try to wake her up. "Bumblebee take her back to the palace and guard her carefully. Don't tell anyone about this and don't let anyone in her room until I return," he ordered. Bumblebee nodded his head picking up Cassie and left. Ultra Magnus left the building and headed back towards the meeting hall. Everyone seemed to be still there when he arrived and he walked briskly into the room with everyone else trailing behind him. He stood at the podium in front of the room.

"Hello again everyone," he started grimly, "I have recently seen the statue and have found that the Allspark has chosen...my daughter." Sentinels mouth dropped, "Sir she can't be! We must do away with h-." Sentinel tried to say but was cut off.

"We will do no such thing Sentinel Prime," Ultra Magnus bellowed, "we will protect her just as we have done to every other Allspark before her."

"But sir she is a danger to us all. Even more so now that she has more power."

"She has done nothing wrong to us or anyone. She is my daughter and you will do well to remember that," Ultra Magnus ended the meeting and stormed out hurrying to the palace and up to Cassie's room.

He opened the door where and went into the room where Bumblebee was looking out the window and Cassie lay still unconscious on the bed.

"Any change," Ultra Magnus asked.

"No except she isn't as pale," Bumblebee answered.

"Why...why would it pick her?"

"I don't know. Maybe it thinks that she will do great things. I mean she told me about her life before the palace ever since she came online so it might be because of that," Bumblebee suggested. They both turned to the window as it shattered and a spray of bullets came in. Bumblebee quickly grabbed Cassie, wrapping the blanket around her. Megatron flew in the window.

He smiled at Ultra Magnus, "hello Ultra Magnus. A little birdy told me that your 'daughter' is the Allspark, and seeing as your guards and security officials are...preoccupied at the moment. I suggest you give the girl to me." He extended a hand as if to receive something.

Ultra Magnus grabbed the Magnus Hammer and held it tightly standing between Megatron, Bumblebee, and Cassie. "Never Megatron." He replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Bumblebee held Cassie close as to not let Megatron touch her. Ultra Magnus stood starring at Megatron and Megatron back at him. "Megatron I will give you one more warning and one last warning only. Leave and fight another day or stay, be defeated, and brought to the stockade with the rest of your kind," Ultra Magnus warned with scorn in his voice. Megatron just laughed and activated his weapons.

"Foolish Autobot. You dare give me a warning? You will soon regret that decision," Megatron stated stoically and started shooting recklessly into the room. Bumblebee hid in the closet holding Cassie and shut the closet door.

"Cassie please wake up...you need to use your programmy thingy to help Ultra Magnus!" Bumblebee was upset and practically shouting. He wasn't getting anywhere with this. He had been with her for at least a year and a half. They were both...actually...the same age. Could he really be...no...he couldn't be...could he? He pushed the thought out of his mind and heard a loud crash of glass breaking. He peaked out the door to see Megatron fall out the window. He came out with Cassie and walked over to Ultra Magnus. "Sir are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine," he answered handing him a letter. "Give this to Optimus Prime. It will let you be apart of his crew. His ship leaves today to search for more energon. Take her with you and leave Cybertron so Megatron won't find her. Make sure to protect her. Only come back when I send a message saying that we have taken back the palace," he exclaimed. Bumblebee nodded. Ultra Magnus took Cassie and looked at her sadly hugging her one last time before handing her back to Bumblebee. Bumblebee rushed to the ship quickly hiding Cassie behind a corner. He handed the note to Optimus Prime.

"Hmm...if it is from Ultra Magnus I guess you can come," he answered skeptically handing the note back and walking away.

Bumblebee grabbed Cassie and walked onto the ship hiding her under his bed placing an extra pillow he found lying around under her head. He let the sheets fall off the edge of the bed to hide her. This was a mission that he couldn't mess up. If he did he would let Cybertron fall into Decepticon hands, fail Ultra Magnus, and let his best friend basically get a death sentence. He just couldn't do that to her because she is too kind and important now, and not just because she is the Allspark but because she is his best friend. He knew that if anyone in the Decepticon cause found her, they would use her and when they were done kill her along with him as well. If he wanted to live he would have to save her too. Not that he wanted her to die. Megatron had seen his face today and now knew that he was protecting her. They were no longer safe on Cybertron now. He felt the ship jerk to life and watched out the window as Cybertron flew out of view. The most terrifying site he saw, was the capital being bombarded by thousands of Decepticons. He felt safe but that feeling was fleeting for there was not really a safe place for him. He made sure no one could see Cassie and walked to the bridge of the ship, manning his supposed station. As they flew he couldn't get the image of Megatron's face out of his mind. He sighed and saw Bulkhead at the station beside him.

"Are you tired or something Bee," he asked.

"Nah...just a long day," Bumblebee replied.

"What happened at the palace this time. Did Cassie do something wrong again?"

"Megatron happened. It wasn't pretty. If it's okay with you I don't wanna talk about it."

"Alright," Bulkhead answered reluctantly going back to work. He couldn't stop thinking about what Bumblebee meant by Megatron. He shook his head and looked out into space as millions of stars passed by. It was beautiful and he still loved it every time he left Cybertron.

Prowl and Ratchet were tending to a part of the ship that had an oxygen leak. Cassie sensed it and reverted to her robot form since she didn't have to breath in it. They shouldn't have left with the leak.


	9. Chapter 9

The ship got a strong reading of energon on Earth so Optimus headed, naturally, there. As they were about to transwarp, one of the jets exploded due to lack of oxygen. They transwarped to Earth but without an jet, couldn't land safely. The ship began to plummet to Earth at an ear shattering rate. The ship started to catch on fire in some parts from the acceleration. Everyone headed for the stasis pods except for Bumblebee. He ran down the hall dodging the blaze to get to Cassie but was stopped by Bulkhead. "Bee we need to go now! If not we are gonna be scrapped," Bulkhead shouted over the blaring emergency sirens.

"I can't! I need to get something," Bumblebee yelled back trying to go past him but was pushed all the way back and shoved into a stasis pod. The lid descended over top of him as he struggled to break free until he felt the wire hook onto the port on the back of his neck. He watched out the glass as he saw Bulkhead go into his stasis pod. "Cassie I couldn't save you. I'm sorry," he said softly before passing out.

The ship continued to hurdle to Earth and Cassie still lay underneath the bed. The Allspark, after sensing the danger, put up a force field around her. The Allspark finally merged with Cassie's spark and she opened her eyes slightly. Where was she and why was she there? She closed her eyes seeing the scene that lay before her and waited for impact. When the ship hit the ground she opened her eyes to see and hear metal on metal and felt everything break, buckle, and collapse. She sighed and everything went black.

~A WHILE LATER~ (Cassie's POV)

I woke up with no recollection of who or where I was. I know my name and that's about it. I stood up and looked around, walking through rubble and debris, into a room with large glass pods. I wiped the dust that had settled on it and saw a large yellow and black robot. He looked...familiar, like I knew him from somewhere. Wherever it was I don't remember...but still. I walked off the ship confused. Where am I? Why was I on a ship with a bunch of robots? Nothing made sense and everything confused me. I continued walking and realized I was in a plateau region. I guess it is going to be a long time before I find someone who knew me. Just a few seconds later, a dark robot landed in front of me. "Hello Cassie, I am Megatron," he stated.

"H...how do you know my name," I stuttered.

"I am your friend that's how. Now come with me and I will explain everything on the way."

I nodded and he transformed into a jet. I got inside looking back at the ship that started to fade as we flew farther and farther away. He explained saying I was captured by the Autobots and placed on their ship to go to Cybertron. He continued by saying that they crash landed on this planet and erased my memory of being a Decepticon. So I was captured? I changed into my robot form and looked at it. White and light blue. He brought me to a giant ship just like the one that I was captured in. He showed me around and I didn't say a word since I was too afraid to speak. He showed me to a room with a small bed in it and said that it would be mine for now. After that he left me alone.

"Those Autobots are a disgrace to us. Megatron was right to be afraid when they captured me," I said aloud. Megatron stood behind the door smiling evilly. And now we can use the Allspark to take over Cybertron, he thought. I laid on the bed exhausted from what I had been through. I know now what I must do...I must destroy the Autobots no matter the cost!


	10. Chapter 10

~AT THE AUTOBOT SHIP~

Bumblebee and everyone emerged from their stasis pods. He immediately went to his bed, dodging broken parts of the ship that were either smoldering or were still on fire, and checked under his bed...she was gone...where could she have gotten to!? He stood up wide eyed when Optimus put his hand on his shoulder.

"What are you looking for Bumblebee," he asked as everyone came into the room.

"Well...I...um," Bumblebee stuttered.

"Spit it out bee!" Bulkhead shouted.

"I brought Cassie on the ship and now she is gone from where I left he," he blurted out slapping a hand over his mouth.

"...Why in the name of the Allspark would you bring Ultra Magnus' daughter, the princess, on this ship?!" Ratchet yelled loudly. Optimus crossed his arms waiting for an explanation.

"Well...Megatron tried to take her because she is the new Allspark...so Ultra Magnus told me to take her on this ship and get her somewhere safe. I was going to get her when we were going down but somebot pushed me into a stasis pod!" He yelled.

"How was I supposed to know that you were going to get her," Bulkhead retaliated.

Prowl stepped in and calmed everyone down, "he did this because he was ordered to. Lets not make any rash decisions."

Ratchet scowled and mumbled, "I knew I should have gotten her back." He said walking out of the room. How could this have happened, Bumblebee thought.

~A FEW DAYS LATER~ (Cassie's POV)

I started to fly to the coordinates of the energon. Four or five drones followed me to confirm the location. We hadn't flown long before I spotted an Autobot. I was going to destroy it but was stopped by something...I don't know what though but I kept going. I got to the coordinates and landed. The energon supply was almost completely sticking out of the plateau at an angle. I placed a hand on it and took in just a little energy somehow. I pulled back a little startled that I had done that. Megatron will be pleased that we found this before the Autobot did. Oops...looks like I spoke too soon. Optimus and the rest of the Autobots rolled in. I stood on a large shard of energon that stuck out and smiled. I can finally destroy those Autobots once and for all. They changed into their robot form. The drones drew their guns and aimed. The Autobots did the same but...the yellow robot I saw in the stasis pod lowered his when he saw me. "Cassie?! W...what are you doing," he yelled.

"This is for capturing me and wiping my memory of being a Decepticon," I yelled back drawing my gun.

Optimus stated, "but Cassie, you were never a Decepticon. You are an Autobot like us."

"You lie! You just want to put me in the stockade like you did my guardian Wasp!"

Bumblebee's eyes widened, "Cassie...I'm your guardian...remember?"

"No you aren't! Wasp is my guardian," I yelled at him. He stared with disbelief at me. Optimus looked at Bumblebee and tried to calm him down. Ratchet just continued to stare at the Decepticon symbol that was now on my arm. I smiled. This fight would be fun. I looked at the drones who still had their guns drawn waiting for my command. I giggled, "alright..." Everyone except the drones starred at me. "Fire," I said smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

I smiled, "fire." The drones obeyed and started shooting at the Autobots. All of them scattered and I went into a safe location. The yellow robot that's name was Bumblebee followed me and I tried to shoot him as he dove behind a nearby rock. I laughed, "are you scared Autobot? Do you not want to die?" I shot at the rock and it shattered as he dove behind another rock.

"Cassie snap out of it! This isn't you," he yelled. His voiced echoed through the small area I was in so it was hard to find his location.

"You don't know me. You know nothing about me," I said hopeful that I would be able to hear where he was. I closed my eyes and turned my hearing up. I could hear the sound of his spark pulsing. I located the rock and pointed my gun at it. Before I could shoot he jumped out and pointed it to the sky as I shot it. I opened my eyes and turned my hearing down.

He looked down at me and smiled, "you can trust this face can't you?" My head started hurting and I fell to my knees holding my head. These images...that smile...everything started coming back to me. I remembered everything up until the Allspark...wait...the Allspark! I can't believe I forgot! Bumblebee knelt down beside me, "Cassie are you okay?"

"Ya I'm fine bee. I just have a headache that's all," I said smiling up at him. I turned into my human form. He smiled down at me and helped me up. "I never meant to try and kill you. I didn't mean to try and kill anyone," I said trying not to cry. He picked me up.

"Cassie it's okay. You weren't yourself. We all understand what happened," he replied. I smiled and he continued, "I'm glad your back now." I blushed brightly and stood, walking back to the others as they all pointed their guns at me. I walked right in front of the barrel of Optimus' gun and stopped.

"If you think of me as a friend, lower your gun. If you do not trust me anymore, then shoot me. I am alright now. Megatron tricked me and I fell for it. I never meant to hurt anyone and I am sorry," I said. Optimus lowered his gun and everyone did the same. I smiled since I was glad that they still trusted me. I walked over to a drone that was barely online and turned into my Autobot form, speaking clearly into the com. link, "Megatron I am coming for you. There is no where to run and no where to hide anymore. So watch your back." I shot the drone when I was sure that Megatron had gotten the message. Bumblebee put his hand on my shoulder.

"You need to calm down a little," he stated.

I nodded, "sorry it's just that now...as I see the leftover bodies of the drones...these pictures just pop up in my head of random battles fought in the past. Thousands upon thousands of offline Autobots and Decepticons lay on the battlefield. The Allspark took part in all of these." I stared at the offline drone and saw another image that made me shutter. Megatron flew over head and snickered.

"Well I see that you remember who you actually are. I was hoping that you wouldn't remember and let me kill your friends then use the Allspark. I wanted to see your face as I ripped all of their sparks out leaving them cold...offline...corpses," he said smirking and emphasizing the last three words.

I clenched my fists, "shut up shut up SHUT UP!" I screamed accidentally activating the Allspark. My eyes glowed and the ground shook as I launched myself into the air at Megatron.


End file.
